My Hope
by nika yukime azawa
Summary: Apa jadinya bila Naruto mencintai temannya sendiri? Mengandung shonen ai a.k.a Yaoi. Fict pertama saia! Dan juga untuk memperingati Fujoshi Independence Days!


Fict pertama saia!!!!!! Yei! Akhirnya saia bisa buat fict juga! Yach, walaupun masih sangat tidak bagus. T.T

Fict ini juga didedikasikan untuk memperingati Fujoshi's Independence Day.

Author's note:menandung shounen ai a.k.a yaoi. Don't like don't read okey. No flame to days.

--oo000oo—

My Hope

By Nika Yukime

Naruto

By Masashi Kisimoto

--oo000oo—

Malam yang sunyi. Hanya terdengar hembusan angin malam yang dingin. Terlihat seorang pemuda duduk sendiri di tepi jendela pada sebuah kamar mungil di salah satu apartement di Konoha. Helaian rambut pirangnya pun bergoyang lembut tertiup angin. Mata birunya menatap lurus ke langit, seolah berharap malam itu tak mendung.

Tik…tik…tik…

Tak terasa gulir-gulir air dari langit turun membasahi bumi. Menciptakan aura yang lebih dingin. Bersamaan dengannya, air mata Naruto pun mulai menetes, menutupi keindahan matanya.

"Akh…" Naruto meraung frustasi.

"Oh tuhan,kenapa aku harus begini?"Naruto bertanya pada keheningan malam.

"Uhh.. kenapa aku harus mencintai si Baka Teme itu! Dia kan nyabelin!sok cakep lagi! Walau aku mengakui kalau dia memang cakep sih" Naruto berkata sendiri.

Hening…

"Akh…aku bingung! Lagian si Baka Teme itu kan dikelilingi banyak perempuan cantik. Mana mungkin dia suka sama aku yang … yang… yang jelas bukan perempuan,bisa-bisa dia menjauhi aku lagi! Lagian kenapa sih Sasuke tidak sadar-sadar kalau aku suka sama dia. Katanya dia jenius,harusnya dia tau dong. Apa dia pura-pura tidak tau?" Naruto uring-uringan sendiri.

"Oh Tuhan, apapun keputusanmu, semoga itu yang terbaik." Dan Naruto pun pergi menutup jendela dan merebahkan diri di tempat tidur, walau butuh waktu yang lama untuk membuatnya terlelap di alamnya sendiri.

--oo000oo—

Pagi yang indah, matahari terbit membangunkan setiap insan yang masih terlelap. Sinar matahari lembut menembus kamar Naruto. Membuatnya bangun dan tersenyum pada dunia. Walau pikirannya masih dipenuhi angan tentang Sasuke. Diapun mandi dan berangkat sekolah seperti biasa. Naruto sekolah di Konoha High School dan menempati kelas XI IPA 2.

Di tengah perjalannya, Naruto melihat seorang pemuda dengan mode rambut seperti pantat ayam yang sangat dikenalnya. Dia pun berlari menghampirinya.

"Woe,Sasuke" sapa Naruto.

"Hn." Sasuke menanggapi. Sasuke menoleh ke pemuda yang berjalan di sampingnya. Naruto yang merasa diperhatikan pun menoleh.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu Teme?" sasuke berhenti berjalan.

"Apa kau semalam menangis, Dobe?"

"Kata..kata siapa? Aku tidak menangis kok" Naruto mengelak.

"Terserah kau mau mengaku atau tidak." dan Sasuke pun meneruskan langkahnya.

"Baiklah,aku mengaku bahwa aku menangis. Tapi bila kau bertanya kenapa,aku tak akan menjawab."

Dan mereka pun meneruskan perjalanan mereka menuju sekolah. Dan sesampainya mereka,mereka langsung menuju ke kelas masing-masing. Sasuke di kelas XI IA 1 dan Naruto di kelasnya. Dan merekapun memulai hari mereka sebagai siswa.

--oo000oo—

Akhirnya setelah hari yang melelahkan, para siswa-siswi di Konoha High School pun beranjak pulang. Naruto pun berjalan menuju ke gerbang sekolah karena dia biasa menunggu Sasuke disana. Lama menunggu disana dan orang yang ditunggu tak juga tampak, Naruto pun mulai jengah.

"Huh…Teme kemana sih? Ditunggu dari tadi nggak juga dateng. Kemana saja sih tu orang? Apa mungkin di atap ya? Huh… aku coba kesana deh."

Dan Naruto berjalan menuju atap sekolahnya. Sesampainya disana, orang yang dicari pun ketemu.

"Woi Teme, kau kemana saja sih? Aku tunggu dari tadi tau di gerbang."

"Hn."

Ditanggapi seperti itu pun Naruto mulai marah.

"Kau kenapa sih? Sekali-kali tidak pelit bicara kenapa." Kata Naruto sebal.

"Naruto, aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu."

"Tanya apa? Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau berubah? Kau seperti orang lain."

"Maksudmu apa?" Tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Huh…apa kau suka padaku?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memandang tajam ke mata Naruto.

"Akh…umm…." Naruto mulai salah tingkah.

"Umm…. Sebenarnya dari dulu aku mencintaimu. Tapi aku takut kau akan menjauhiku. Lagian kita kan dari dulu berteman." Kata Naruto gugup.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke memeluk Naruto erat.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap lurus ke mata Naruto.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto."

"Akh… yang benar?" Naruto memandang tak percaya kearah Sasuke.

"Tentu saja. Terima kasih Naruto untuk cintamu."

"Terima kasih juga Sasuke."

Dan mereka pun berpelukan erat, serasa bumi ingin memisahkan mereka. Tiba-tiba Naruto melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tunggu dulu, Teme. Bagaimana kau tau aku mencintamu?"

"Aku melihat dari matamu, Dobe" Dan Sasuke tersenyum kepada Naruto. Bukan senyum mengejek, namun senyum yang tulus. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke Naruto. Menipiskan jarak di antara keduanya. Dan bibir mereka pun bertemu. Menyatu dalam sebuah ciuman panjang yang manis.

Akhirnya tak ada yang tersakiti bukan?

--oo000oo--

FIN

--oo000oo—

Hikz….saia menulis apa?T.T

Mohon maaf bila masih jelek dan pendek. Salahin mereka tuh yang ganggu terus*tunjuk-tunjuk temen**dibacok*

Yakh….para senpai semua, di RnR ya?*lari ngibrit*


End file.
